Professional Teaser
by joongiekitty1
Summary: Ketika Min Yoongi lelah menahan diri, menyerah pada gairah dan rasa menggelitik yang mengaduk perutnya. Dan Park Jimin sudah terlalu mengerti MinYoon, Explisit Sex, Don't llike don't read


**WARNING : BOYSLOVE, YAOI, MATURE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH, NO FLAME, TYPOS**

 **Make your self comfort and enjoy**

 **Joongiekitty present~**

Bibir keduanya saling mencari satu sama lain, terbuka dan menyesap rakus setiap rasa yang dapat mereka kecap. Kepala bergerak secara otomatis mencari kenikmatan duniawi yang didapat dari belah manis yang lebih mungil.

Melepas sejenak tautan keduanya hanya untuk menyingkirkan penutup dada si cantik yang duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya. Begitu meraup benda padat lunak yang menjadi favorit sebagian lelaki, telinganya dimanjakan dengan desahan panjang yang membuat selangkangannya semakin menggembung.

Terkekeh senang bibirnya berpindah menggantikan tangannya. Seperti bayi besar ia sesap pucuk dada si manis yang menggigit bibir menatapnya. Gadis manis yang terlihat polos ini ternyata tidak lebih dari _slutty pussy_ yang terbiasa dengan sentuhan lelaki.

Di sekolah gadis ini menjadi primadona yang di elu-elukan karena senyumnya yang manis dan tindak tanduknya yang kalem. Karena itu ia agak ragu saat menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis ini.

Ia bukan pria polos yang menganut prinsip _no sex before marriage._ Untuk apa menyia-nyiakan kenikmatan semacam ini. Ibarat merokok, seorang perokok tahu bahwa gulungan nikotin itu akan membunuh perlahan namun mereka tidak bisa, atau tidak mau berhenti. Semua orang akan mati juga kan, jadi apa bedanya ?

Well jika kalian mengerti seperti itulah prinsipnya…..

Mengerang panjang kekasih barunya ini mencapai puncak pertamanya. Membasahi celana sekolah yang ia kenakan dengan cairan bening yang deras.

Bangkit berdiri gadis yang beberapa menit lalu bertransformasi dari gadis manis menjadi penggoda professional ini mengarahkan kewanitaan basah yang masih meneteskan cairan surga ke wajahnya.

Tentu saja ini adalah bagian yang ia suka, dan ia tidak perlu memiliki kemampuan telepati untuk mengetahui maksud kekasihnya. Menjilat bibirnya sejenak ia benamkan wajahnya disana. Menyesap dan menghirup setiap tetes khas yang sudah sering ia rasakan.

"Ohhh… oppaahh… Jimin oppaa…." Dengan kasar ia hempaskan tubuh langsing khas gadis-gadis muda Korea itu di atas ranjang yang menjadi tempatnya menelanjangi gadis ini sejak mereka tiba di apartemennya.

Melepaskan kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang sudah tak lagi rapi Jimin memanjakan mata gadis yang tengah ia nikmati dengan abs sempurna dan otot lengan yang mengagumkan. Menyeringai Jimin menebar pheromonenya _baiklah, ini waktu yang tepat_

Benda besar menegak tengah merangsek dalam lubang kenikmatannya. Ia melolong nikmat merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang luar biasa. Desahan keduanya mengalun bersahutan, memanaskan suasana. Berbanding lurus dengan peluh yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Ahh… ahhh.."

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi mendengarkan dalam diam setiap desahan yang menyusup keluar dari pintu kamar tamu apartemen Jimin yang tertutup. Matanya tertuju pada dua pasang sepatu yang tergeletak asal di samping rak. _De javu._

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalami hal yang sama. Dua kali ? tiga kali ? atau berapa ? Yoongi rasa jemarinya sendiri tidak cukup untuk menghitung berapa kali ia mendapati Jimin berdua di kamar dengan seorang wanita.

Dengan langkah tenang dan raut wajahnya yang khas Yoongi berjalan masuk menuju apartemen yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala ini. Tentu saja karena ia yang membantu Jimin saat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu pindah untuk pertama kali.

Dapur ini tidak berubah sejak pertama kali ia tata. Jimin tidak bisa memasak, jadi ia biasa membawakan makan malam untuk Jimin.

Dengan cekatan ia tata makanan yang ia bawa dalam wadah kedap udara dan menaruhnya dalam lemari pendingin. Tidak lupa menuliskan kapan makanan itu harus dibuang. Karena sungguh sudah cukup bagi Yoongi sekali saja mendapati Jimin sakit perut karena makanan basi.

Beralih pada tempat sampah yang penuh Yoongi menghela napas. Menggulung lengan sweaternya ia mulai membereskan dapur Jimin yang penuh sampah sereal dan ramyeon.

Mengumpulkan semuanya dalam satu plastic hitam besar Yoongi mengusap sedikit peluh di dahinya. Kemudian beranjak keluar untuk membuang sampah di tempat sampah besar yang memang disediakan di basement apartemen. Bisa saja Yoongi meminta pihak kebersihan apartemen untuk mengambil sampahnya- yang sebenarnya memang diambil pada hari selasa dan rabu, hanya saja Yoongi lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat geraman Jimin bersahutan dengan jeritan gadis entah siapa. Menutup pintu di belakangnya Yoongi berjalan menuju tangga.

Meniti satu persatu anak tangga Yoongi memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar berpikir betapa bosannya ia karena hampir setiap kali mengantar makanan ke tempat Jimin bocah itu selalu saja sibuk dengan wanita.

Apalagi selalu berbeda-beda. Saat Yoongi bertanya jawaban Jimin selalu sama. ' _Kekasihku hyung, setidaknya untuk malam ini. Aku butuh pelampiasan karena hyung masih saja menolakku'._

Mendengus sinis ia lempar plastic sampah itu ke tempatnya. Memangnya salah jika Yoongi menolaknya ? apa ? jangan melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Jimin tidak pernah meminta Yoongi menjadi kekasihnya atau apapun itu yang biasa membuat pipi merona. Jimin hanya ingin melakukan seks dengan Yoongi _'Hyung aku ingin merasakan seks dengan lelaki. Ayo lakukan denganku hyung, kau cukup manis'_

Well.. tentu saja tinju Yoongi mendarat dengan manis tepat di mata Jimin. Mengubahnya menjadi setengah panda. Memangnya ia kelinci percobaan atau apa, dasar bocah dungu itu ! kalau saja ia meminta dengan lebih serius….. _argh….. apa yang kau pikirkan Min_ Yoongi

Serius ataupun tidak Yoongi tidak akan menyerahkan diri pada Jimin. Lagipula, Jimin menyukai perempuan. Menyerahkan diri satu malam pada Jimin sama saja dengan menyimpan bibit sakit hati seumur hidup. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Jimin.

Membuka pintu apartemen Yoongi tersentak karena seorang gadis berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Yoongi mengenalinya sebagai primadona di sekolah. Gadis yang pernah menaruh hati pada Kim-alien-Taehyung sahabatnya yang sayangnya sudah terlanjur tergila-gila pada gigi kelinci Jungkook dan memutuskan untuk _berbelok._

Sedikit merona dan tersenyum gugup gadis itu menunduk singkat padanya sebelum berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengendikkan bahu acuh Yoongi masuk dan menutup pintu.

Membuang sampah membuatnya haus, dan Jimin juga sudah selesai dengan kegiatan malamnya jadi sepertinya membuat Jus dingin tidak buruk.

Kakaknya Seokjin adalah seorang koki jadi Yoongi juga lumayan dalam urusan dapur. Dengan cekatan jemarinya mengambil beberapa buah apel yang ada di lemari pendingin dan mengupas kulitnya. Yoongi tidak suka kulit apel.

"Hey… _Sugar"_ aroma shampoo dan hawa sejuk menyergap Yoongi begitu Jimin berbisik di telinganya. Rambutnya yang basah menggelitik sisi wajah Yoongi. Belum lagi dada telanjang Jimin yang membuat kaos di bagian punggungnya lembab.

"Menyingkir..." ujarnya cuek tanpa memperdulikan kedua lengan Jimin yang memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa ?" Jimin merengkuh pinggangnya lebih erat.

"Karena aku membawa pisau" ia angkat pisau buah itu tepat di depan wajah Jimin. Membuat yang lebih muda tertawa gugup sembari perlahan melepas pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Hyung aku lapar" memutar matanya malas Yoongi beranjak mengambil makanan yang baru saja ia bawa. Bocah berotot ini merengek seperti bayi. Belum lagi kebiasaannya yang suka pamer perut, seperti sekarang.

"Kukira kau sudah kenyang" sinisnya

"Aigoo… kau cemburu hmm ? _my Sugar_?"

"Tidak , tidak masalah selama kau membersihkan kamarmu sendiri setelahnya"

"Oh hyung tidakkah ada sedikit rasa cemburu di dalam dirimu ? tidak pernahkah aku terlintas dalam kepala cantikmu itu hmm ?"

"Kau salah. Kau sering kali melintas dalam pikiranku. Aku sering memikirkanmu…"

Sendok Jimin berhenti di udara. Menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari biasanya "Aku bermimpi tentang bagaimana rasanya melemparmu dari atas menara di tepi laut tempat Taehyung pernah melompat"

"Hatiku terluka" bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti, sangat tidak cocok dengan abs nya yang kencang menggoda

"Berhenti mengoceh dan habiskan makananmu"

Masih dengan bibir maju Jimin menghabiskan sisa makanan di piringnya. Masakan Yoongi memang enak, meskipun tidak sebaik Seokjin tetap saja dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah yang sama. Kemampuan itu memang dimilliki Yoongi dan kakaknya serta keluarganya yang lain. Ibunda Yoongi adalah seorang pattisiere. Yoongi memasak untuknya tapi tentu saja Yoongi bukan tukang cuci piring jadi Jimin harus melakukan yang satu ini sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengurus urusan perutmu jadi kurasa lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Sebelum terlalu malam."

Gerakan tangan Jimin yang dilapisi sarung tangan karet berhenti "Kau pulang ? menginap saja. Lagipula kau juga sendirian di rumah"

Kedua tangan Yoongi bersedekap di depan dada "Bersihkan kamarmu, ganti bed covermu, semprot dengan pewangi ruangan, pel lantainya. Gosok kamar mandinya juga"

"Baik..baik" mengalah Jimin beranjak menuju kamarnya yang memang seperti kata Yoongi, butuh dibersihkan.

Sejujurnya setiap kali menginap Yoongi lebih memilih tidur di kamar Jimin dan bocah itu pindah ke kamar tamu. Yoongi tidak bisa tidur membayangkan beberapa saat lalu ranjang yang ia tiduri menjadi tempat Jimin melampiaskan nafsunya pada gadis-gadis cantik yang entah kenapa mau-mau saja dinikmati Jimin.

Karena itu ia memilih kamar Jimin, karena bocah itu tidak pernah membawa gadis-gadisnya kesana. Namun tetap saja Yoongi ingin menyiksa Jimin dengan membuatnya lelah bersih-bersih.

"Tidak adakah sedikit ciuman untukku ?"

Ctak~

Sentilan keras mampir ke dahi Jimin "Pabboya" dengan santai Yoongi merebahkan diri di sofa empuk ruang tamu apartemen Jimin tanpa peduli pada dahi merah hasil kelincahan jarinya.

"Jahat sekali" Jimin menunduk mengusak dahinya pada rambut halus Yoongi. Wangi, Yoongi selalu memiliki aroma yang sama sejak Jimin mengenalnya. Aroma Yoongi. Rambut Yoongi begitu lembut, begitu…. Cantik….

Hidungnya menjelajahi sisi wajah Yoongi yang dapat diraihnya. Perlahan Jimin sampai pada bibir Yoongi. Bibir merah tipis yang selalu nampak lembab, padahal Yoongi lelaki.

Kulit Yoongi yang putih bersih membuat merah bibirnya makin menonjol. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mungil. Raut wajah datar yang terkadang membuat orang segan meskipun hanya untuk sekedar menyapa.

Yoongi manis, sangat amat manis.

Menangkup dagu Yoongi Jimin membuka mulutnya dan menikmati bibir Yoongi yang masih diam memejamkan mata. Dipagutnya perlahan bibir indah itu, seakan Jimin ingin merasakan setiap detailnya. Setiap mili kelembutan dan betapa kenyal bibir seorang Min Yoongi. Meraupnya seakan-akan ingin menyedot habis setiap pigmen merah pada bibir Yoongi

Tiga kali pagutan dan Jimin melepaskannya sejenak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi "Sudah selesai dengan keisenganmu ?"

"Hyung..!"

"Segera bersihkan kamarmu Chim" Yoongi membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Jimin

Tanpa kata Jimin berdiri, beranjak menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Min Yoongi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka sering melakukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jimin. Memeluknya, menciumnya… well Yoongi tidak kehilangan apapun jadi ia juga merasa tidak masalah. Toh itu tidak berarti apapun. Jimin hanya bocah mesum yang suka menyerobot sana sini. Lagipula Yoongi belum memiliki kekasih

Menghembuskan napas panjang Yoongi menutup matanya, mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering bercokol di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah bisakah kau membantuku membawanya ke ruang guru ?" Kim Namjoon, guru sastra inggris sekaligus wali kelasnya tersenyum

"Tentu sonsaengnim"

Ruang guru ada di lantai dua, sementara kelas Yoongi ada di lantai tiga. Dan sebagai ketua OSIS bukan hal asing lagi baginya membantu beberapa tugas guru. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang rutin ia lakukan, membantu membawa tugas kelasnya.

"Seokjin akan pulang sore ini. Kau tidak ada tugas kan ?" oh dan juga, kekasih dari hyungnya.

"Aku akan ikut menjemput Jin-hyung di bandara, setelah itu kembali kemari. Aku harus memilih beberapa cabang olahraga untuk musim semi nanti. Kemarin anggota OSIS yang lain sudah menyerahkan ide-ide mereka padaku" Yoongi sedikit ngeri menuruni tangga sambil membawa tumpukan buku. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat kakinya sendiri

"Sendirian ?" Yoongi mengangguk

"Apa kau tidak minta bantuan pada yang lain ? atau mereka menolak membantumu ?"

"Tidak hyung, mereka semua bertanggungjawab, hanya saja aku tidak tega membuat mereka pulang larut di akhir pekan" jika sudah berdua, Yoongi akan menanggalkan panggilan formal mereka

"Kau terlalu baik, Suga" Namjoon tersenyum mengusak rambut halus calon adik iparnya

"Namaku Min Yoongi, harus berapa kali kubilang. Jangan panggil aku Suga" alis Yoongi menukik beberapa derajat membuat Namjoon tertawa

"Jimin selalu memanggilmu begitu"

"Ya, dan aku selalu memberinya 'hadiah' karena memanggilku dengan nama aneh. Hyung juga mau kuberi 'hadiah' ?"

"Ayolah kau ini tidak seru sekali"

"Aku tidak mengerti dimana keseruan yang kau maksud"

"Hahaha… baiklah baiklah. Terimakasih sudah membantuku" Yoongi meletakkan tumpukan buku tugas di atas meja Namjoon "Jangan lupa makan siang" lanjut Namjoon

"Ne, gamsamnida sonsaengnim" membungkuk sopan Yoongi beranjak meninggalkan ruang guru, kembali membungkuk singkat saat berpapasan dengan guru Matematika-nya yang entah mengapa terlihat murung.

"Min Suga !" _hah….._ menghela napas Yoongi berbalik. Menatap Kim Taehyung yang berlari dengan senyum lima jari kearahnya.

"Hari ini kau mau lembur ? apakah ada makanan ?" _sudah kuduga_

"Tidak Tae" bahu Taehyung merosot seketika "Baiklah, sampai jumpa" jangan terkejut mendapati percakapan absurd semacam itu. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menghindarinya jika berbicara dengan Kim Taehyung

Melanjutkan langkahnya Yoongi lagi-lagi harus berdecak saat mendengar tawa mesum beberapa orang. Mengikuti arah suara itu terdengar Yoongi dihadapkan dengan tiga orang pemuda yang sedang memojokkan seorang gadis

"Kau sok jual mahal. Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kau menggoyang ranjang Park Jimin kemarin ?"

"Aku kekasihnya ! Jimin oppa akan menghajar kalian"

Ketiganya tebahak, salah satunya terdengar lebih nyaring dari yang lain "Kau pikir Park Jimin menyukaimu ? kau akan segera ditinggalkan. Ia hanya menikmatimu di atas ranjang"

Alis Yoongi berkerut _menggoyang ranjang Park_ Jimin _? gadis kemarin ?_

"Hei yang disana. Lakukan kegiatan itu diluar sekolah"

Sontak empat pasang mata beralih padanya "Oh hai ketua OSIS" salah satunya tersenyum pada Yoongi kemudian menatap gadis itu kembali "Kami tunggu di depan gerbang"

Jangan berharap akan ada kegiatan perkelahian dan semacamnya. Berandal sekolah ini cukup mengenal siapa Min Yoongi. Terlepas dari posturnya yang mungil Min Yoongi sama berbahayanya dengan Jimin atau Kim Taehyung yang beberapa waktu lalu membuat Bang Yongguk dipindahkan.

Yoongi hanya malas bergerak, tapi bukan berarti ia akan diam saja saat seseorang mengajaknya berduel kan ? karena itu mereka memilih untuk menghindari urusan dengan Yoongi

"Kau tidak apa ?" Yoongi bertanya pada gadis itu, Yoongi lupa siapa namanya

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo sunbaenim" Yoongi mengangguk dan bersiap pergi

"Sunbaenim" gadis itu maju selangkah "Apakah kau tahu dimana Jimin oppa ? aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengurusi dimana Jimin berada" jawabnya datar

"Ah.. baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih sunbaenim. Aku permisi"

Gadis yang malang, pikirnya. Kaki Yoongi kembali melangkah. Bukannya Yoongi kejam atau apa, hanya saja perkataan tiga berandal tadi benar adanya. Jimin tidak pernah serius dengan satu gadis. Dekati, pakai dan tinggalkan. Itulah Park Jimin.

Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu apakah Jimin pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang atau tidak. Yang Jimin lakukan hanya bergonta-ganti gadis, menggodanya dan berkoar betapa ia terobsesi pada Jungkook.

Soal Jungkook Yoongi tahu benar itu hanyalah bentuk kekaguman Jimin pada bocah _multi talent_ itu. Jelas Jimin bukan pemuda brengsek yang akan merebut pacar sahabatnya.

 _Lalu bagaimana denganmu Min Yoongi ?_

Kaki Yoongi berhenti melangkah

 _Apa arti dirimu untuk Park Jimin ?_

Apa.. arti Yoongi untuk Jimin ?

Drrt…. Drrt…

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar di saku celananya. Jimin

"Yeobseo"

"Hyung.. apa kau masih lama ? aku lapar hyuuung"

Yoongi berdecak keras "Lima menit" lalu menutup telfonnya.

Yah, sepertinya soal dimana Jimin berada Yoongi berbohong. Tapi Jimin bilang jangan beritahu siapapun tentang tempat Jimin biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Yoongi tidak salah kan ? Yoongi mengangguk _ya benar, aku tidak salah_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" Jimin bangun dari acara berbaring malasnya

"Aku harus membantu Namjoon hyung membawa buku"

Jimin mendengus "Klise"

"Sudahlah kau mau makan atau tidak ?" Yoongi mengayunkan tas kecil berisi kotak makan di tangannya

"Tentu saja, kemarikan"

Ini adalah tempat Jimin. Atap ruang ganti tidak terpakai di samping kolam renang yang juga sudah tidak terpakai. Letaknya yang agak dipojok membuat beberapa anak sering kali menganggap hal-hal mistis terjadi disini. Namun sejujurnya, tempat ini indah sekali.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang asik dengan sandwich isi kornet. Selain Jimin, Yoongi adalah orang yang tahu tentang tempat ini. Ia juga membantu Jimin membawa karpet kecil dan bantal ke tempat kumuh yang kini berubah jadi markas rahasia Jimin. Jangan kaget, bocah itu biasa membolos.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Yoongi membiarkannya…

Yoongi meraih bantal besar disamping Jimin, meletakkannya di pangkuan yang lebih muda dan berbaring disana. Jimin berhenti mengunyah dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, membuat Yoongi nyaman.

"Makanlah _Sugar_ " Yoongi menerima suapan dari Jimin. Mengunyahnya dengan mata terpejam

….Yoongi tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui tempat ini. Tidak guru mereka, tidak siapapun juga.

"Rasanya berbeda dari biasanya" Jimin bergumam

"Aku menumis kornetnya dengan beberapa bumbu dan telur, lebih enak kan ?"

"Sangat hyung" Yoongi tertawa melihat raut bocah Jimin. Yoongi jadi ingat pada kekasih Jimin.

"Chim…." Jimin bergumam menanggapi "Tadi aku bertemu kekasihmu"

Jimin menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya "Irene ?" Yoongi mengangguk "Ada apa dengan Irene ?"

"Beberapa berandalan mengganggunya" Jimin kembali mengambil satu suapan besar "Aku menolongnya, lalu ia bertanya apakah aku tahu dimana kau berada"

"Dan ?"

"Aku bilang tidak tahu" Jimin tertawa lepas

"Ya, benar. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu" Yoongi bangkit duduk "Ya, tidakkah kau peduli padanya ? walau bagaimanapun dia tetap kekasihmu"

Jimin mengibaskan tangan acuh "Jangan bertingkah seolah tidak mengenalku hyung, Irene tidak berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang kukencani"

"Kalau begitu carilah gadis lain yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah kau kencani. Seriuslah Jimin, setidaknya tidak perlu membuat mereka menangis mengemis padamu"

Jimin meletakkan sandwichnya yang hampir habis "Apakah itu mengganggu hyung ?"

Yoongi membisu "Sudah kubilang aku butuh pelampiasan karena hyung selalu menolakku" Jimin kembali meraih sandwichnya "Kalau hyung menerimaku, aku tidak akan mempermainkan gadis lagi"

"Memangnya aku pemuas nafsumu hah ?!" Yoongi menyahut jengkel

"Hahaha… bukan tapi hyung sangat manis. Terlalu manis hingga aku merasa hambar saat menatap orang lain" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan padamu _Sugar_ , aku akan menginginkanmu lebih dan lebih lagi"

"Kau sangat buruk dalam merayu" Yoongi memutar bola matanya

"Hey…. Kata-kataku sangat manis tahu" tangan jahil Jimin menggelitik pinggangnya

"Berhenti chimchim" Yoongi menggeliat melepaskan diri, namun tawa geli tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari bibirnya

"Tidak mau, kau semakin manis saat tertawa my _Sugar_ " jari-jari Jimin semakin bergerak liar membuat Yoongi tertawa semakin kencang. Sangat jarang ia sebegini dekat dengan orang lain. Yoongi bukan anti sosial hanya saja ia merasa terlalu banyak orang munafik di dunia ini, jadi ia tidak terlalu suka bergaul begitu dekat dengan mereka yang tidak sepenuhnya ia kenal.

Yoongi akan tertawa, bercanda dan menjahili mereka yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Jika Min Yoongi bisa tertidur di sebelahmu maka berarti kau adalah orang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Dan Jimin jelas ada dalam daftar orang-orang tersebut.

"Oppa ?" suara seseorang diikuti pintu yang mengayun terbuka menghentikan gelak tawa keduanya

"Ternyata benar oppa, aku seperti mendengar suaramu, pada awalnya kupikir memang benar ada hantu disekitar sini tapi aku malah menemukanmu"

"Irene ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Tentu saja mencari oppa, untuk makan siang bersama" gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan menatap Yoongi

"Tidak perlu Irene-ah, aku sudah menelfon Yoongi hyung untuk membawakanku makanan. Aku tidak suka makan di kantin"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mendudukkan diri di samping Yoongi "Kalau begitu bagus, aku juga lebih suka makan berdua. Anyeong sunbaenim, oppa tahu tadi Yoongi sunbae menolongku dari beberapa siswa yang menggangguku. Yoongi sunbae sangat baik"

Yoongi diam menatap gadis disebelahnya, ada sedikit bagian kecil dalam hatinya yang begitu ingin menendang gadis ini menjauh. Dari tempat ini, dari Jimin. Sedikit, ya sedikit. Tapi mengapa rasanya kau bisa membunuh orang saat ini juga Min Yoongi ?

"Ah sebaiknya kuantar kau ke kelasmu. Jam istirahat hampir berakhir" suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunannya. Jimin menarik tangan gadis itu hingga berdiri kembali dan menyeretnya menuju pintu "Tunggu aku dikelasmu nanti hyung"

Jimin menyeret Irene dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan sepotong sandwich tersisa. Pandangan Yoongi beralih pada bayangan Jimin dan Irene yang menghilang dibalik pepohonan di bawah sana. Kini Yoongi benar-benar sendirian.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Namjoon baru saja dari kelasnya. Mereka harus menjemput Seokjin di bandara ingat ?

Seokjin baru saja mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi salah satu peserta _training camp_ di _White House,_ Amerika Serikat. Mereka memasak untuk presiden selama tiga bulan dan kembali ke Negara masing-masing untuk mengumpulkan laporan apa-apa saja yang mereka dapat disana serta kontrak kerja selama tiga tahun di restoran terbaik di Negaranya masing-masing.

Seokjin memang sangat membanggakan. Jika Yoongi masuk sma seperti anak pada umumnya, Seokjin lebih memilih untuk masuk Cooking Academy yang ditempuhnya selama empat tahun. Dan karena memang bakat Seokjin adalah memasak pilihan itu menjadi batu loncatan yang tepat untuk pria yang Yoongi akui sangat manis dan lembut itu.

Namun berhubung Jimin memintanya untuk menunggu maka Yoongi menunggu. Dan berkata pada Namjoon untuk bertemu di bandara nanti. Sekali lagi Yoongi menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kemana sebenarnya anak itu ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang pulanglah sendiri Bae Irene" dengan gusar Jimin menyentak lengan gadis yang kemarin resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi mereka menungguku di gerbang sekolah" namun sepertinya gadis ini juga pantang menyerah untuk melepaskan Jimin

"Lewat saja gerbang belakang" sedikit menggeram Jimin menggunakan sedikit tenaga hingga Irene terdorong kaget

"Oppa !" menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Mengehela napas Jimin menatap malas pada gadis dihadapannya "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Pulanglah sendiri" Jimin berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelas Yoongi tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang menatapnya dengan tangis tertahan

Katakanlah Jimin kejam, memangnya kapan ia bilang dirinya baik ? mereka berpacaran bukan menikah, jadi Jimin tidak berpikir untuk memiliki tanggung jawab apapun terhadap gadis itu.

Amarah Jimin mereda begitu melihat Min Yoongi duduk sendirian di dalam kelas dengan muka ditekuk. Jimin tersenyum kecil, pria kesayangannya itu pasti sedang marah dan Jimin akan mendapat hadiah manis. Mungkin sentilan ? ah dan dengan tambahan sedikit jambakan disana-sini.

"Hyung maaf aku terlambat" dengan wajah memelas yang tidak pernah berhasil membuat Yoongi luluh Jimin mendekati yang lebih tua. Yoongi diam

" _Sugar_ …. Kau marah ? maaf.. aku janji tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi setelah ini"

Dengan gerakan berlebihan Jimin berlutut membuat Yoongi menyernyit jijik "Sudahlah chim, hentikan dramamu. Kita harus sampai di bandara sebelum pesawat Seokjin hyung mendarat" Yoongi menyampirkan tas ke bahunya dan berjalan keluar, Jimin mengekor di belakang.

"Jin hyung jadi pulang hari ini ?" Jimin bertanya setelah menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yoongi

"Ya, ini sudah tiga bulan kan. Meskipun disana serba mewah, hyung bilang ia rindu rumah"

Jimin merangkul bahu Yoongi mendekat "Siapapun akan selalu ingin pulang dan rindu rumah jika seseorang semanis dirimu menanti" mengusakkan kepalanya dengan kepala Yoongi, gemas.

"Ya ! menurutmu kita sedang dimana hah ?" Yoongi menarik beberapa helai rambutnya membuat Jimin mengaduh

"Hyung.. lama-lama aku bisa botak jika kau suka sekali menjambak rambutku"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena suka bertindak gila"

"Hahaha… aku tidak bertin~"

Jerit seseorang memotong kalimat Jimin. Yoongi berlari mengikuti instingnya dan menemukan Bae Irene terduduk di tanah dengan jaket terkoyak. Tiga berandal yang tadi siang Yoongi lihat berdiri mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Ya ! ada apa ini ?" Yoongi membentak sementara Jimin menatapnya dalam diam

"Cih kenapa kau mengganggu kami ketua OSIS ? bahkan pemuda yang diakui kekasih oleh gadis ini saja tidak peduli" pemuda yang berdiri di tengah melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Yoongi

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekasih atau apapun itu. Aku menghentikan kalian karena kalian melakukan tindak criminal"

Merasa jengah salah seorang dari mereka mendorong Yoongi begitu Yoongi selesai bicara. Sedetik setelahnya pemuda itu terdorong balik hingga terkapar pingsan oleh tinju Jimin.

"Jaga tanganmu brengsek" Jimin mendesis. Melihat seorang temannya pingsan membuat dua lainnya kalang kabut. Mereka yang pernah beradu kepal dengan Park Jimin akan mengatakan hal yang sama, _he's a beast._ Tapi mereka tidak berpikir Jimin bisa membuat seseorang pingsan hanya dengan satu kata mereka berlari begitu saja.

Beralih menatap Irene Yoongi melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada gadis yang masih terisak itu. "Apa mereka melukaimu ?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan mata merah "Tidak sunbae, hanya jaketku.." beberapa isakan kecil memotong ucapannya

"Tenanglah kau sudah tidak apa, kami akan mengantarmu pulang" Yoongi mencoba membantu Irene berdiri namun gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menyerbu Jimin begitu pemuda itu berbalik.

"Oppa… gomawo" memeluk erat tubuh Jimin gadis itu menangis semakin kencang. Sementara Jimin, pemuda itu sibuk menatap Yoongi.

"Lebih baik kita antar dia, aku akan menelfon Namjoon hyung kalau kita tidak jadi ke bandara" Jimin hanya mengangguk tanpa sepatah kata pun "Bawa dia ke mobil"

Sesuai perintah Yoongi Jimin membawa Irene menuju mobilnya. Jimin membuka pintu belakang namun gadis itu mencengkeram lengannya "Oppa biarkan aku duduk disampingmu" tatapan Jimin sama sekali tidak terbaca. Gadis itu terisak dengan wajah memerah mencengkeram lengan Jimin lebih erat. Dengan rahang mengeras Jimin membuka pintu depan dan mendorong Irene masuk

Setelah menutup pintu Jimin diam bersedekap menelpon seseorang sembari menunggu Yoongi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan ponsel di telinga. Sayup-sayup Jimin bisa mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama Seokjin berkali-kali.

Melepas jaket yang ia kenakan Jimin menaruhnya di pundak Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya tidak mengerti namun tetap berbicara pada seseorang yang Jimin yakin adalah Namjoon.

"Ayo kita antar dia aku sudah mengurus bocah yang kau buat pingsan itu. Dia akan segera sadar" Yoongi menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. Percuma saja jika ingin menolak jaket Jimin, karena pemuda itu sedang dalam mode tidak bisa dibantah.

Namun Yoongi berhenti begitu melihat bayangan Irene di kursi depan. Kursi depan mobil Jimin, kursi disamping Jimin mengemudi adalah tempat Min Yoongi. Bahkan Taehyung atau Seokjin sekalipun tidak Jimin ijinkan untuk duduk disana. hanya dia yang selalu mengisi kursi itu.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah sesuatu dalam dadanya serasa melonjak hingga Yoongi sesak dan kesakitan. Tanpa menatap Jimin ia membuka pintu belakang dan masuk. Bae Irene sudah terlelap. Duduk di kursi belakang terasa asing baginya. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang berbeda. Yoongi tidak bisa memungkiri jika untuk sesaat ia ingin mengusir Irene keluar dan duduk di kursinya.

Seseorang menggantikannya duduk di kursi itu. Seorang gadis, kekasih Park Jimin. Dalam satu hari Yoongi banyak berurusan dengan gadis ini. Pertama gadis itu mengetahui tempat yang hanya menjadi miliknya dan Jimin, sekarang gadis ini duduk di tempat dimana selama ini hanya ada dirinya.

Mereka baru berpacaran dua hari namun gadis itu mampu merebut apa yang selama ini menjadi miliknya tanpa dapat diganggu siapapun. Lalu bagaimana…. Jemari Yoongi mencengkeram erat jaket Jimin yang ia kenakan. Bagaimana jika mereka lebih lama menjalin hubungan ? seberapa banyak ? seberapa banyak gadis itu akan menggantikan Yoongi ?

Pintu di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Yoongi terlonjak kecil. Sebelum sempat berkata-kata tangan mungilnya sudah ditarik keluar oleh Jimin. Begitu berdiri disamping pemuda itu Yoongi baru sadar ada orang lain.

Daesung ahjussi. Pria paruh baya yang Yoongi kenal sebagai supir pribadi Jimin. Membungkuk sopan padanya, kemudian berjalan menuju sisi mobil yang lain. Jimin kembali menarik tangannya menuju gedung sekolah.

Yoongi yang masih setengah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi berkali-kali menoleh antara Jimin dan mobil yang mulai melaju menjauh meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Jimin membawanya menuju ruang OSIS "Kunci" tangan Jimin terangkat. Merogoh sakunya Yoongi menyerahkan kunci ruang OSIS yang memang diserahkan padanya oleh pihak sekolah.

Pintu mengayun terbuka, Jimin mendorong Yoongi masuk dan menutup pintu dalam satu debaman keras. Yoongi mendengar bunyi klik pelan dan merasakan tubuhnya di desak hingga punggungnya menyapa dinding.

Bibir Jimin meraup penuh bibirnya hingga Yoongi bernapas terputus-putus. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Jimin. Tanpa mempedulikan napas tersengal Yoongi Jimin semakin menggila. Satu tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan di dinding sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping Yoongi mendekat.

Lidah Jimin menyapa bibir Yoongi, membuat kaki Yoongi melemas. Dijilatnya bibir atas dan bawah Yoongi bergantian hingga Yoongi harus mengalungkan kedua lengannya yang gemetar di sekeliling leher Jimin.

Sedikit demi sedikit bibir mungil Yoongi terbuka hingga lidah Jimin menerobos masuk. Menyapa lidah Yoongi yang mulai ikut bergerak. Jimin mendorong lidahnya lebih dalam. Menyapa langit-langit mulut Yoongi hingga Yoongi melenguh tertahan.

Dengan mudah Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan Yoongi diatas meja tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Bibir atas dan bawahnya dihisap bergantian. Ini adalah ciuman paling intim yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Jimin belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah sisi Park Jimin yang belum pernah Yoongi lihat. Jimin begitu… mendominasi, otot-otot tubuhnya mengencang hingga Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa keras lengan Jimin. Bibir Jimin terus melumat habis miliknya. Yoongi tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar mendorong Jimin menjauh.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jimin melepaskan bibirnya. Mereka begitu dekat-Jimin berdiri begitu dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, deru napas mereka membaur menjadi satu. Yoongi hanya mampu mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada bibir penuh Jimin. Bibirnya masih setengah terbuka.

Jemari Yoongi menyentuh urat-urat nadi leher Jimin, memijatnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya membuka lebih lebar, mendekat pada bibir Jimin. Dengan gerakan lembut Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin. Sesekali kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, mencoba mencari kenikmatan.

Terbiasa dengan tekstur bibir Jimin Yoongi mulai melumat lebih dalam. Dengan senang hati Jimin menerima setiap gerak polos bibir Yoongi. Sesekali ia membiarkan lidah Yoongi dengan ragu menyapa bibirnya.

Jimin membelai pinggang Yoongi, mulai kembali mengambil alih irama permainan mereka. Meraup bibir tipis Yoongi dengan gerakan kuat. Jimin kembali membawa Yoongi dalam pergulatan lidah yang panjang. Membuat ruangan luas itu menjadi panas.

Puas dengan bibir Yoongi Jimin tersenyum "Kau cantik sekali" bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekeliling wajah Yoongi

"Jimin.." suara Yoongi bergetar dan penuh keraguan. Sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi yang biasanya bermulut tajam

"Hmm ?" Jimin menulikan diri, memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan menghirup aroma Yoongi dalam-dalam

"Irene…" begitu nama itu keluar dari bibir Yoongi, gerakan Jimin berhenti "Aku tidak peduli pada gadis itu" desisnya dengan rahang mengeras

"Tapi dia hampir dilecehkan" entah mengapa Yoongi merasa menciut di depan Jimin saat ini

"Bukan urusanku. Gadis itu sudah melukaimu memangnya dia pikir dia siapa !"

"Yah…" selanya lembut, Yoongi menyentuh sisi wajah pemuda yang jelas-jelas menyimpan amarah itu "Aku sama sekali tidak terluka, aku baik-baik saja"

"Bajingan itu mendorongmu dengan tangan kotornya"gigi Jimin bergemeretak satu sama lain "Di depan mataku. Dan itu semua karena gadis itu"

"Itu bukan apa-apa" Yoongi membelai tengkuknya, menenangkan "Aku laki-laki. Aku kuat" ia mencoba meyakinkan "Aku baik-baik saja" Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jimin.

"Seandainya aku tidak ada disana" Jimin setengah menggeram "Apa yang akan terjadi padamu"

"Jimin… aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kau tahu tidak mustahil mengalahkan mereka sendirian" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin yang berselubung amarah. Begitu gelap

"Ya, tidak mustahil menumbangkan mereka bertiga sendirian, tapi mustahil melakukannya tanpa luka sedikitpun" napas Jimin memburu, mencengkeram kedua lengan Yoongi dengan erat

Alis Yoongi sedikit berkerut merasakan nyeri pada tangannya. Cengkraman Jimin terlalu erat. Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan Jimin tersentak mundur "Maaf" bisiknya

"Aku ketakutan" suara Jimin bergetar saat mengatakannya, hingga jantung Yoongi juga ikut bergetar dibuatya

"Aku ketakutan membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang diluar sana padamu" Jimin merangsek mendekat, memeluknya "Dan mengetahui alasan mereka melukaimu ada hubungannya denganku membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri"

"Jimin…" pandangan Yoongi mengabur. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membiarkan dirimu terlibat dalam apapun yang membahayakan" kedua tangan Jimin menangkup wajahnya "Berjanjilah Min Yoongi"

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat orang disakiti" Jimin berdecak keras bersiap melayangkan protes "Tapi.." jemari Yoongi menyentuh bibirnya, menahan tiap kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut Jimin

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak terluka" Yoongi tersenyum manis "Lagipula kau selalu bersamaku" kembali ia kalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin "Memangnya apa yang perlu kutakutkan saat aku memiliki Park Jimin disisiku ?" paparnya lembut

Jimin membalas pelukannya dengan senang hati. Merasakan debaran mereka bersatu. Debaran yang menyenangkan, hingga JImin tidak mampu menahan seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya

"Baiklah karena masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku masih punya tugas yang harus dilakukan" tangan Yoongi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya "Kha~ lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku menyelesaikannya agar kita bisa segera pulang dan menikmati resep baru Seokjin hyung"

"Aku lebih tertarik menikmatimu" Yoongi membelalak merasakan sesuatu menekan perutnya

Lidah Jimin menelusuri sisi lehernya membuat napas Yoongi tersendat "Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diriku" suara berat Jimin menggoda telinganya "Aku ingin memilikimu Min Yoongi"

"J-jimin" Yoongi memejamkan mata, membiarkan Jimin menikmati kulit lembut lehernya

"Biarkan aku memiliKimu" Jimin merangsek maju hingga tubuh keduanya menempel sepenuhnya.

Ini tidak benar, ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Sadarlah Min Yoongi ! tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan Jimin merebahkannya di atas meja. Tidak seharusnya Yoongi memejamkan mata menikmati setiap belaian tangan Jimin. Dan tidak seharusnya juga ia menyambut bibir Jimin dengan senang hati.

Tapi Yoongi tidak mampu, ia tidak kuasa menahan debaran-debaran gila yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan ini. Yoongi tidak bisa melawan rasa nikmat yang membuat tubuhnya melumer setiap kali Jimin meraup bibirnya.

Yoongi…. sudah lelah menahan diri

Tok tok~

Gerakan mereka sontak terhenti. Membatu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS

"M-min Yoongi s-sunbaenim ? apakah kau di dalam" dengan geram Jimin mengurut keningnya. Berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan apapun di ruang kerja Yoongi.

"Ya, siapa ?" Yoongi bergegas menuju pintu begitu selesai merapikan seragamnya. Membuka kuncinya Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendapati pemuda yang tadi pingsan akibat pukulan Jimin berdiri gugup dengan pipi lebam di hadapannya.

"A-aku minta maaf sudah mendorong sunbae. Dan i-ini~" pemuda itu mengulurkan sebuah dompet. Dompet Jimin. "Dompet sunbae terjatuh" alis Yoongi berkerut "Dompetku ?"

Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat pandangannya "Ne, ada foto sunbae di dalamnya. Apakah bukan milik sunbae ?" jari Yoongi sontak membuka dompet itu dan benar saja. Foto Yoongi terpampang disana.

"Ini… milikku" pemuda dihadapannya meremas ujung kemejanya dengan gerakan lugu "M-mh… kalau begitu a-aku permisi sunbaenim" menunduk cepat pemuda yang Yoongi sadari hanya setinggi dirinya itu berlalu. Aneh.. pemuda mungil begitu bagaimana bisa menjadi teman sekumpulan berandal.

Sret~

Sentakan pada tangannya membuat Yoongi terhuyung menabrak dada keras Jimin "Sudah selesai dengan urusannya Ketua OSIS ?" tangan Jimin kembali menggerayangi perutnya

"T-tunggu dulu chim" Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jaraknya dengan Jimin.

"Apalagi ?" Jimin berdecak. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, mengulurkan dompet Jimin pada pemiliknya.

"Dompetku ?" Jimin meraihnya, kemudian meraba saku celana yang ia kenakan. Tempat dimana seharusnya dompet itu berada "Baiklah, terimakasih. Masih ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" Jimin tidak ingin ada apapun lagi yang mengganggu mereka setelah ini

"Kenapa kau memasang fotoku ?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tepat di matanya "Karena kau sangat manis" jawabnya cepat. Menghembuskan napas lelah Yoongi tertawa kecil. Memangnya jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan bocah mesum itu ? jangan berharap terlalu tinggi Min Yoongi

"Ya-ya.. aku sangat manis" menyadari sesuatu mengganggu Yoongi Jimin menunduk. Mencoba mengalahkan ego bercampur gairah dalam kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu hyung ?"

"Aku lelah" Yoongi berbisik "Aku lelah ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu"

Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi "Apa ?" menangkup sisi wajah Yoongi Jimin terkejut mendapati mata tajam yang akan melengkung indah setiap kali Yoongi tersenyum itu dipenuhi air mata

" _Sugar_ " Jimin menghapus beberapa bulir air mata yang mulai lolos "Aku lelah melihatmu menggandeng gadis yang berbeda-beda. Aku lelah mendengar mereka menjeritkan namamu. Aku lelah membayangkan bagaimana kau menikmati mereka satu persatu" Yoongi terisak melepaskan diri dari Jimin

"Aku lelah" Yoongi menghapus air matanya dengan gerakan kasar. Isakannya membuat Jimin ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup "Aku lelah dengan caramu memperlakukanku. Aku lelah melihat mereka memiliKimu" Yoongi jatuh terduduk menutup wajah dengan kepalan tangannya "Dan aku muak karena mendapati diriku sendiri terluka karenanya"

Min Yoongi menangis, terisak seperti anak kecil. Bahunya bergetar, punggung mungilnya yang biasa terlihat tegar kini membungkuk dalam.

Jimin tersenyum. Senyum tipis. Senyum manis yang tidak pernah dilihat siapapun. Berlutut perlahan ia raih kepalan tangan Yoongi. Meremasnya pelan, membawa tangan dingin Yoongi untuk ia kecup.

Melihat wajah memerah Yoongi dan getaran kecil pada tubuhnya akibat isakan yang masih tersisa membuat Jimin tersenyum lebih lebar. Pria kesayangannya ini sepertinya belum mengerti.

"Min Yoongi" panggilnya lembut "Min Yoongi-ku" ia dekap tubuh mungil satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hatinya ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu selama ini hmm ?" Jimin menunduk, mencoba mencari mata Yoongi. "Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama hyung" bisiknya lagi.

Yoongi mendongak tidak mengerti "Sudah kubilang aku selalu menginginkanmu. Tapi kau selalu berkeras hati menolakku. Kau pikir kenapa aku selalu berganti-ganti gadis hmm ? kau pikir kenapa aku selalu membawa mereka ke apartemenku ? kenapa tidak kubawa saja mereka ke hotel ? kenapa aku selalu membawa mereka ke atas ranjang di jam yang sama setiap harinya ? di jam yang sama setiap kali kau mengantarkan makan malamku ?"

Yoongi menatapnya tak mengerti. Wajah polos dan mata sembabnya membuat Jimin gemas. Disentilnya pelan kening putih Yoongi "Pabboya" tersenyum lebih lebar Jimin memeluk Yoongi lebih erat "Karena aku ingin membuatmu cemburu. Karena aku berharap akan ada hari dimana kau mendobrak pintu kamarku dan menyeret mereka keluar" mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala Yoongi

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu hyung" bisiknya kemudian "Aku jatuh cinta padamu hingga melakukan semua kegilaan-kegilaan itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja ? kenapa kau harus menggunakan kata-kata mesum padaku ? aku jadi salah paham padamu" Yoongi menggerutu dalam dekapan Jimin

"Hyung" Jimin menghela napas "Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak dulu, saat pertama kali aku mengantarmu pulang dua tahun lalu. Saat itu kau bilang _katakan hal menjijikkan itu sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu_ kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu hmm ?"

Yoongi terdiam membuat Jimin kembali menunduk untuk melihat em… calon kekasihnya itu. Dan bibir mengerucut adalah hal pertama yang menyapa matanya, alis Yoongi menukik tajam dengan pose berpikir.

Terkekeh Jimin melonggarkan dekapannya "Sudahlah tidak perlu mengingatnya, sudah pasti kau lupa." Yoongi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain "Siapa yang mengira kau serius, lagipula sejak kapan kau menuruti ucapanku"

"Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sampai pingsan" Jimin berkata setengah menggeram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang" Yoongi membuka pintu dan terhenyak menahan napas begitu Seokjin menubruk tubuhnya. Postur tubuh seokjin yang lebih tinggi-jauh lebih tinggi darinya menenggelamkan Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Mendengarnya Yoongi hanya diam, mengelus punggung Seokjin hingga kakaknya itu bernapas sedikit tersendat menahan tangis. Yoongi sudah sangat paham bahwa kakaknya ini sedikit sensitif dibanding orang lain.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung, selamat datang" tersenyum tipis Yoongi melepaskan dekapan Seokjin. Hyungnya ini memang memiliki hati yang begitu lembut dan penyayang.

"Biarkan mereka masuk dulu Jin, diluar dingin" suara Namjoon menyela acara kakak beradik itu. Mendengar interupsi kekeasihnya sontak Seokjin menatap seseorang yang berdiri diam di belakang Yoongi

"Park Jimin ?" sapanya disertai senyum. Sebelum kemudian menubruk tubuh Jimin sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Yoongi beberapa saat lalu. Membuat Namjoon memutar matanya malas, bersedekap mengawasi tingkah lucu kekasihnya yang melepas rindu dengan para dongsaengnya.

Dengan tawanya yang khas Jimin membalas dekapan Seokjin mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang muncul sejenak akan rambut berantakan kakak dari pria kesayangannya ini "Senang melihatmu pulang dengan selamat hyung. Aku kira kau menemukan pria tampan berambut pirang dan memutuskan untuk menetap disana" tersenyum jahil pada Namjoon.

"Bocah ini !" Namjoon menggertak main-main. Setengah menyindir Namjoon karena rambutnya yang dulu berwarna pirang. Namun pria tinggi berbadan tegap itu kini telah mengubahnya menjadi coklat. Menyisirnya dengan rapi memperlihatkan dahinya hingga membuat Namjoon terlihat lebih dewasa dan berkali lipat lebih tampan. Belum lagi kecerdasan Namjon yang seolah membuatnya memiliki aura tersendiri.

"Masuklah masuklah…" Seokjin sepenuhnya mengabaikan kekehan Jimin. Menarik dongsaengnya masuk dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Semuanya hampir siap" celotehnya riang. Seokjin memasak makan malam tentu saja.

Yoongi tersenyum menatap betapa bahagia hyungnya itu, sedikit mendengus saat melihat Namjoon dan Jimin saling menendang satu sama lain. Namjoon itu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak. Hanya saat di depan kelas saja wibawanya begitu kuat. Diluar lingkungan sekolah, pria yang sudah dikencani kakaknya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu sama saja dengan Jimin dan anak-anak aneh lain yang entah kenapa memenuhi kehidupan Yoongi.

Meletakkan tasnya dilantai Yoongi menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang keluarganya. Menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendesah puas sebelum meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Sofa ini adalah tempat paling nyaman setelah ranjangnya.

"Ganti baju Min Yoongi" suara Seokjin menginterupsi, membuat Yoongi dengan malas bangkit terseok-seok menuju kamar. Walau bagaimanapun Yoongi adalah adik manis yang selalu menuruti apapun kata Seokjin. Mengingat Seokjin satu-satunya keluarga Yoongi yang tersisa.

Satu detik pintu kamarnya tertutup detik berikutnya pintu itu kembali berdebam karena Jimin yang seenaknya masuk lengkap dengan cengiran yang membutakan mata Yoongi. Bocah ini bisa tidak sih berhenti terlihat begitu berkilau, Yoongi jadi gemas.

"Hyung…." Rengeknya bagai anak kucing, menggelayuti Yoongi seperti bocah lima tahun. Decakan malas dan dorongan Yoongi tentu saja tidak akan mampu menyingkirkan bocah kelebihan otot ini. "Menyingkirlah, biarkan aku mengganti bajuku"

"Mau kubantu ?" cengirnya persis seperti Kim Taehyung saat mendapat jatah makanan tambahan.

Yoongi mengerang sebal saat Jimin mendorongnya ke atas ranjang sambil terkekeh bahagia. Dengan senyum yang masih sama lebarnya ia hujani wajah Yoonggi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat Yoongi mau tak mau tertawa geli.

Menahan tubuh dengan kedua sikunya ia tatap mata tajam pemuda mungil pujaannya itu. "Apa aku bisa menyebutmu milikku sekarang ?"

Bola mata Yoongi bergulir kemanapun asal bukan mata Jimin. Walaupun harus Yoongi akui dari jarak sedekat ini mata Jimin terlihat jauh lebih indah. Tajam, dengan ujung meruncing dan bola mata jernih hingga Yoongi dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya dengan sangat jelas disana.

Satu kecupan kecil di pipinya membuat Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah memerah. Mencoba mempertahankan wajah ketusnya meskipun gagal begitu melihat senyum kecil Jimin.

Wajah serius pemuda itu begitu mempesona hingga Yoongi menggigit bibir mencoba menahan senyum yang hampir ikut terlampir di wajahnya. "Jangan menggodaku sayang" lirihnya membuat Yoongi berguling menyembunyikan wajahnya di salah satu lengan Jimin. Mengerang sebal bercampur malu.

Senyuman lebar tidak dapat ia tahan saat Jimin ikut tertawa, menciumi tengkuknya dengan gemas. "Mandilah, setelah itu giliranku" melemparkan satu kecupan gemas di pucuk kepalanya Jimin berguling dan mendesah puas begitu punggungnya menyentuh ranjang.

Tak heran Yoongi susah sekali dibangunkan, ranjangnya saja seempuk ini. Jimin tidak tahu saja Yoongi harus menghemat uang jajan selama enam bulan untuk mendapatkannya, benda kesayangan Min Yoongi ini.

Yoongi memberikan satu kecupan di pipi kekasihnya sebelum beranjak menuju lemari mengambil sepotong kaos dan celana pendek sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan dengan Jimin disampingnya, merangkulnya santai. Yang mana lumayan mengejutkan hingga beberapa siswa menatap mereka terang-terangan. Well.. kapan lagi melihat Jimin melakukan skinship dengan Yoongi tanpa jambakan atau jitakan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berbelok di ujung koridor saat tubuh Yoongi nyaris saja berbenturan dengan pria mungil yang menjerit lucu sambil melindungi kepalanya-sama kagetnya dengan Yoongi.

"Maaf" Yoongi bergumam saat Jimin mencengkeram kerah pria itu sedetik kemudian, membuatnya kembali memekik nyaring

"Lepaskan dia" Yoongi merangsek maju "Dia sudah minta maaf kemarin" perlahan ia genggam lengan Jimin lembut hingga pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya

"Byun Baekhyun" suara bass bernada khawatir membuat si mungil lari begitu saja. Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh menemukan Guru matematika mereka Park Chanyeol berdiri gelisah dengan tangan mengacak rambutnya sendiri, lalu berderap meninggalkan mereka mengejar si mungil-Baekhyun. Meninggalkan mereka yang saling menatap bingung satu sama lain

"Bukankah dia yang mendorongmu kemarin ?" Jimin bertanya sembari melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju atap belakang, Yoongi mengangguk

"Pasti ia membuat masalah dengan Park-saem hingga membuat si murah senyum itu gila" Jimin mendengus remeh, Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya tetap bungkam. Walaupun dalam hati ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Jimin. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak baik-baik

Mengendikkan bahu Yoongi menghela napas, entahlah bukan urusannya. Matanya berkedip pelan saat angin menyapa mereka begitu Jimin membuka pintu atap. Kekasihnya mengambil gulungan karpet disudut dan menggelarnya tak lupa bantal-bantal nyaman yang biasa menemani mereka.

Hari ini mereka membawa bekal special buatan Seokjin, resep baru dari Amerika, namun sepertinya Jimin tidak lagi tertarik dengan itu karena begitu ia mendekat bocah itu langsung menariknya kedalam dekapan lengan-lengannya yang kokoh. Mengabaikan bekal mereka yang teronggok di sisi karpet.

Mengusakkan hidungnya di belakang telinga Yoongi hingga ia terkikik geli, namun tak menolak. Jujur saja, ia pun menikmati perkembangan hubungannya dengan Jimin. Mengecupnya beberapa kali sementara Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku bermimpi memelukmu seperti ini _Sugar_ "

Yoongi mendengus "Kukira otakmu hanya berisi lamunan kotor Park"

Jimin terkekeh "Well ini semacam _foreplay_ bagiku" yang dibalas Yoongi dengan cubitan di lengan dan kekehan ringan. Dihirupnya wangi tubuh Yoongi yang selalu ia sukai, yang menghantui malam-malamnya.

Menggoda telinga Yoongi dengan bibirnya yang kenyal. Dikecupnya dengan perlahan sembari mengusak hidungnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi. Kekasih mungilnya melenguh pelan, tak bisa memungkiri sentuhan Jimin membuatnya mabuk.

Mulai bermain panas, Jimin menjilat bagian belakang telinga Yoongi hingga pemuda itu berjengit dan melenguh terkejut. Dikulumnya daun telinga si mungil hingga Yoongi bergerak gelisah dalam rengkuhannya, terganggu akan godaan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan lidah dan bibir kekasihnya.

Berguling menindih pria kecintaannya Jimin menyingkap poni hitam Yoongi dan menyerang bibir kekasihnya. Dikecupnya pelan bersamaan dengan dibelainya kepala Yoongi. Memagut, perlahan-lahan ditemani desau angin dan panas matahari yang mengintip malu dari sela dedaunan.

Bibir mungil Yoongi tenggelam dalam bibir penuhnya, kecipak basah membuat kaki Yoongi bergerak gelisah. Jari-jari kakinya yang terbalut kaos kaki menekuk merapat. Lengannya terangkat menyapu rambut sang dominan. Merasakan lembut rambut Jimin dan aromanya yang maskulin.

Jimin mengerang nikmat dan memagut Yoongi dalam satu raupan penuh saat dengan menggoda jemari kurus Yoongi meraba _undercut_ nya.. terasa begitu nikmat dan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Meremas tengkuknya sebelum mengalung erat, membuat tubuh mereka menempel sempurna.

Tangan Jimin dengan usil turun menyapa dada Yoongi, menyapu pelan. Hingga Yoongi berjengit dan tonjolan mungil menyentuh telapak tangan Jimin, membuatnya menyeringai dalam gerakan bibir mereka.

Ia julurkan lidahnya, menyapa bibir mungil yang menjadi candu hingga ia gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dibelainya lidah Yoongi dengan miliknya sendiri, menyusuri rongga mulut Yoongi yang lembab.

Saliva mengalir dari sela-sela tautan bibir mereka namun tidak ada yang peduli. Kepala Yoongi sudah kosong sejak Jimin membungkam bibirnya. Dengungan pelan seperti anak kucing lolos saat Jimin kembali menjilat belakang telinganya, membuat jalur basah hingga tulang selangka.

Disesap keras hingga alis Yoongi berkerut nikmat dan meremas rambut Jimin lebih erat. Ia sibuk mengecupi rahang Jimin saat kekasihnya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang Yoongi harap hilang dalam sekejap. Lidah mungilnya menjilat bibir sang dominan layaknya kucing manis yang manja.

Membuat Jimin menggeram penuh birahi dan menarik seragam Yoongi hingga kancingnya berhamburan, sekaligus merobek kaos dalam yang ia gunakan. Sejenak Yoongi ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun bungkam ketika Jimin bangkit membuka seragamnya sendiri.

 _Oh astaga.. benar-benar iblis kau Park Jimin_

Batin Yoongi menjerit sementara tangannya tanpa bisa dicegah meraba bahu Jimin yang kokoh hingga perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna, sangat kontras dengan tubuh mungil Yoongi yang pucat.

Jimin kembali menunduk menjilati perutnya "Anghh… mmhh…"

Perutnya mengejang, mengirim gelenyar nikmat hingga kejantanannya berdiri tegak, perutnya melengkung menyerah akan kelihaian lidah kekasihnya. Yoongi masih memejamkan mata menahan nikmat saat Jimin mendongak menyeringai puas.

Yoongi tidak terlalu ingat yang terjadi namun yang jelas ia sangat menyukai ini. Duduk diatas pangkuan Jimin, telanjang bulat, satu tangan meraba perutnya dan tangan yang lain terkalung di leher. Sementara dibelakang sana ia bisa merasakan betapa semangatnya tangan Jimin meraup bongkahan pantatnya yang lembut.

Yoongi menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua dan menggigit bibir bawah Jimin, membuatnya mendengus penuh gairah. Menarik tubuhnya sendiri Yoongi menunduk untuk menggenggam kejantanan besar kekasihnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Yoongi hingga bertingkah sedemikian liar. Jimin mengelus kepalanya pelan, mendorongnya hingga bibir Yoongi menyentuh ujung kejantanannya yang memerah. "Nikmatilah Sugar" suara rendah Jimin bagaikan hipnotis padanya.

Dengan semangat Yoongi menjilati setiap sisi kejantanan kekasihnya yang luar biasa keras dengan urat menonjol yang membuat rectum Yoongi berkedut. Mendongak dengan mulut penuh ia mendapati Jimin menatapnya dengan mata berkabut dan rambut berantakan. Seksi. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan semangat Yoongi merasa perutnya mual saat Jimin medorong kepalanya hingga semburan hangat mengalir di kerongkongan Yoongi.

Matanya membeliak nikmat dan gairahnya mencapai ubun-ubun saat melihat paha kencang Jimin bergetar dan geraman penuh gairah lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan sisa-sisa sperma Jimin di bibirnya Yoongi bangkit menggesekkan kejantanan mungilnya di perut Jimin

"Jimh…. Perkosa aku sekarang" bisiknya penuh gairah. Mengusakkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang kekasih yang tampaknya masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme. Yoongi sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia ingin Jimin, sekarang juga.

Lidahnya menjilat sisa-sisa sperma yang menempel di leher Jimin setelah ia mengusaknya disana, membuat Jimin sontak menarik tubuhnya. Memberinya satu pagutan keras dan membuatnya menungging.

"Ahh…." Jeritnya pelan "Ayo sayang…" dengan pasrah menyodorkan bongkahan mulus dihadapan sang kekasih. Bergetar dan merengek penuh nikmat saat Jimin menjilati lubangnya dan menggigit bibirnya hingga rasa asin menyentuh lidah saat dalam satu hentakan Jimin memasukkan kejantanannya.

Mereka sama-sama terengah "Yoongi…. Yoongiku…" Jimin meracau mengecup setiap bagian punggung dan tengkuk Yoongi yang dapat ia jangkau. Merasakan denyutan rectum Yoongi yang membungkus erat kesejatiannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Menoleh untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari sang kekasih Yoongi menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Cukup menjadi petunjuk bagi Jimin untuk mulai meraih kepuasan bagi dirinya, dan Yoongi tentu saja.

Satu hentakan membuat Yoongi kuwalahan, lalu mulai konstan Jimin memaju mundurkan kejantanannya yang terasa seolah diperas oleh betapa ketatnya hole sang kekasih. Begitu ketat hingga ia bisa merasakan setiap tekstur dalam rectum Yoongi dengan urat-uratnya.

Dengan putus asa Yoongi menyangga tubuhnya saat Jimin menghentak penuh hingga Yoongi merasakan kejantanan Jimin menyentuh perutnya "Ahh…. Hiks…. Mnghhh…." Yoongi terisak penuh nikmat "Terlalu dalam ahh Jimhh…. enaakhh…."

Jimin mendengus seperti banteng, menyodok hole Yoongi semakin liar. Mencengkeram pinggul Yoongi hingga kemerahan, meninggalkan bekas keunguan disekujur pinggul hingga pundaknya.

Jimin terus bergerak memberi menikmatan pada si mungil yang pasrah ia gagahi. Menarik Yoongi untuk bangkit tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka Jimin terkekeh dalam saat Yoongi menggeleng tak kuat akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Ujung kejantanan mungilnya memerah.

Kembali memangku Yoongi Jimin menyodoknya pelan sembari berbisik lirih "Giliranmu sayang…. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu nikmat sayangku" menggeleng Yoongi merengek pada kekasihnya, tubuhnya terasa lemas namun Yoongi kalah akan gairahnya.

Dibantu Jimin Yoongi mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas kejantanan sang dominan yang keras bagaikan batu, Yoongi melenguh semakin keras air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Melihat itu Jimin mengecupnya pelan, menjilat sisi wajah Yoongi yang dapat ia jangkau karena pemuda itu sudah sibuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Jiminh…. Lelah… hiks ahh… lelah" rengekan beserta isakan Yoongi dan kepalanya yang jatuh ke pundak Jimin membuat pemuda itu terkekeh, direbahkannya sang kekasih dan kembali ia ambil alih permainan mereka. Lagipula Jimin merasa ia sudah hampir sampai

Dipagutnya bibir Yoongi dengan kuat, seolah tak ada hari esok untuk mereka, pinggulnya mennghentak semakin keras, menghujam Yoongi hingga prostat… membuatnya mengejang hingga detik kemudian cairan keputihan menyemprot dari ujung penisnya.

Sementara Jimin sama sekali tidak peduli terus menggenjotnya hingga Yoongi terbaring pasrah, terlalu lemas. Apalagi cairan orgasme yang tak henti-hentinya keluar membuat Yoongi terasa remuk sekaligus nikmat

"Nghh jimh oh… tidak mau ahh berhenti mmmhhh" kepala Yoongi menggeleng sementara tangannya menggenggam kejantanannya yang memerah. Satu hentakan kuat dan perut Yoongi terasa penuh akan cairan hangat yang baru saja tumpah dari kejantanan kekasihnya. Beberapa semprotan kuat dan kemudian Yoongi bergidik, tangan Jimin menggenggam kejantanannya membantu mengeluarkan sisa-sisa multiorgasme yang baru pertama kali Yoongi rasakan.

"Hh… apa kau baik-baik saja _Sugar_?" Jimin mengecup seluruh wajah Yoongi yang dipenuhi keringat dan air mata. Serta entah saliva milik siapa, dengan sayang ia usap wajah kelelahan sang kekasih

"Kau pasti lelah hm? Tidurlah sayangku… biar aku yang mengurus sisanya" mata sayu Yoongi menatapnya sebelum tertutup dengan gumaman yang tak dapat ia mengerti. "Terimakasih" tuturnya lembut sekali lagi dikecupnya kelopak mata itu, Yoongi tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gesekan dedaunan dan sinar jingga yang menyorot lembut menyapa Yoongi saat netranya terbuka untuk pertama kali. Alisnya menyernyit pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya seolah remuk, meskipun begitu ia tetap berbalik untuk berbaring telentang. Hanya untuk kemudian kembali berbaring miring menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berbaring miring menyangga kepalanya, menatap Yoongi tanpa jeda.

Kekehan ringan dari sebelahnya membuat wajah Yoongi memerah, hingga ke telinga. Sapuan hangat tangan kokoh yang selalu terasa hangat membuat Yoongi memejamkan mata, rileks. Diiringi udara sore yang sejuk dan sapuan matahari yang hangat serta gerakan konstan dari tangan pria kesayangannya Yoongi rasa ia dapat kembali jatuh tertidur kapan saja.

"Aku bahagia menghabiskan waktu denganmu Sugar, tapi ini sudah sore dan kita harus pulang sebelum Jin-hyung khawatir" Jimin berbisik lembut seraya melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh ramping yang tampak begitu rapuh, begitu mungil hingga Jimin merasa pelukan ringannya dapat menghancurkan punggung itu berkeping-keping.

Memutuskan mengambil langkah Jimin bangkit "Tunggu disini sebentar hm? Aku akan mengambil jaket dan tas kita" Yoongi masih terbaring disana saat Jimin menghilang dibalik pintu dengan debaman pelan.

Menggeliat melepaskan rasa kebas dan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya Yoongi bergidik saat merasakan sapuan angin di kulit dadanya yang telanjang akibat kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot. Tak jauh di sisi kanan Yoongi dapat menemukan kemeja dan kaosnya yang terkoyak.

Menekuk lutut Yoongi menyandarkan sisi kepalanya disana. Menatap guratan jingga di ufuk yang jarang ia nikmati. Sunset indah yang ia nikmati di harinya yang paling indah-mungkin.

Tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi siang ini Yoongi menyesal menolak Jimin selama ini. Seharusnya ia menerima Jimin sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya dua tahun lalu-yang Yoongi sendiri tidak ingat. Mungkin alasannya saat itu menolak adalah rasa malunya yang terkadang sulit dikendalikan.

Yoongi bukan orang yang pandai merefleksikan dirinya. Terkadang ia tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa saat berurusan dengan hatinya. Berbeda sekali rasanya seperti berbicara di depan umum atau memimpin rapat OSIS. Merigis ia tertawa kecil saat memikirkan kemungkinan besok detensi menantinya karena bolos kelas sejak istirahat pertama.

Terlonjak pelan saat ia rasakan sesuatu jatuh di bahunya, menutupi tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Yang mana memicu kekehan Jimin dan satu kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

"Memikirkanku ?" godanya dengan cengiran yang membuat Yoongi lupa seberapa indah sunset yang baru saja dipandanginya sebelum pemuda ini muncul. Dengan senyum kalem yang jarang tampak di wajahnya Yoongi mengangguk, merangsek memeluk Jimin yang rambutnya terihat berantakan dengan kaos putih yang lecek dimana-mana.

"Wow.." Jimin bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata namun kedua lengan yang kini melingkari punggungnya, menariknya mendekat membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebih lebar.

Selama beberapa menit mereka diam, menimati desah napas dan detak jantung masing-masing. Sebelum Yoongi melonggarkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Jimin, membuat Jimin dengan sigap berdiri dengan Yoongi dalam dekapannya. Meringkuk seperti kucing manis.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan yang menyenangkan, Yoongi baru saja selesai menelpon Seokjin saat punggungnya didorong hingga menyapa dinding lift apartemen Jimin. Yah… pemuda itu tidak mau berpisah dengan Yoongi setelah perkembangan hubungan mereka tadi siang- yang mana disetujui Yoongi karena tidak mungkin ia pulang dengan keadaan telanjang dada berbalut jaket kebesaran Jimin serta ruam-ruam keunguan di sekujur tubuh.

Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai abu kekasihnya, menghirup aroma shampoo yang tercium samar berbaur dengan aroma tubuh pemuda itu sendiri. Membiarkan Jimin mengecup sekujur leher hingga dadanya

"Tunggulah sampai ke kamar kucing besar" bisiknya dengan suara parau dan kikikan geli akibat lidah Jimin yang menggoda putingnya. Melepaskan mainannya Jimin mendekap Yoongi erat-sangat erat hingga Yoongi memekik terkejut

"Kau sangat manis hingga membuatku gemas" gerutu Jimin setengah gemas, setengahnya lagi bergairah

Pintu lift terbuka dan Jimin berjalan keluar dengan Yoongi yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya, terseok lucu namun tidak mencoba melepaskan belitan tangan Jimin sama sekali.

Suara terkesiap membuat keduanya reflek menaruh atensi kepada seorang gadis, satu-satunya yang berada di lorong itu selain mereka. Bae Irene menutup mulut sebelum menghentakkan kaki dengan wajah memerah. Marah

Meringis Jimin melirik sang kekasih gulanya yang hanya terkekeh tidak peduli, berdehem pelan dan berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang sungguh mereka lupakan keberadaannya sejak kemarin karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Yoongi berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Jimin, memasukkan kode yang ia hapal di luar kepala dan membukanya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Aku menunggumu" ucapnya lamat-lamat "Di kamar _kita"_ sebelum menutup pintu dengan seringaian menggoda yang ia lempar.

o-ow… kuatkan dirimu Park Jimin

 **END**

 **Gyahahahahaa sumpah seneng banget waktu post cerita ini entah kenapa hahaha**

 **Sebenernya ini adalah bagian dari "TEASER SERIES" yang saya bikin, yang udah diupload adalah YunJae (silakan baca kalau penasaran) dan sebenernya yang kedua adalah VKook tapi apalah daya ide buat Jimin mengalir lebih deras _ jadi ini dulu deh yang di upload. Tapi tenang aja ceritanya tetep bisa dibaca terpisah kok :D**

 **Well kalau perhatiin cerita tau lah ya couple selanjutnya yang bakal saya buat apa ..**

 **So ~ berminat meninggalkan jejak? buat saya yang upload tengah malem demi kalian? :* :* :***


End file.
